In order to control a boundary layer developing adjacent to an aerodynamic surface exposed to a high speed air flow such as, for example, a surface and in particular a leading edge of an aerodynamic aircraft component, it is known in art to inject air into or to withdraw air from the boundary layer. EP 2 483 148 B1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,800,915 B2 disclose an aircraft component comprising a surface for boundary layer suction on the outer skin of an aircraft where drawing off by boundary layer suction can take place. The composite component comprises a base body with an extruded profile made of a light metal, a plurality of stringers extruded from the base body and forming a plurality of open suction channels arranged next to one another on the base body, and a micro-perforated metal cover sheet made of titanium or a stainless steel as a corrosion-resistant metal applied to stringer heads thereby forming the surface where drawing off by boundary layer suction can take place.